Angel
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah lelah membayangkan hal baru dan membuat rencana baru, sementara Sasuke tidak pernah lelah tersenyum dan berdoa agar keinginan mereka bisa terwujud. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Angel**

_**Disclaimer: **__"Naruto" totally belong to Masashi Kishimoto. "Angel" by Yoon Mi Rae (ft. Tiger JK &amp; Bizzy)_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum saat tawa lepas milik sang kekasih sampai ketelinganya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dan berputar beberapa kali sebelum kembali membiarkan kedua kaki pemuda itu kembali menjejak lantai apartemen mereka. Ia melepaskan tawa pelan saat sang Uzumaki mengadu pelan dahi mereka.

Mereka saling mengenal sejak keduanya duduk di bangku kuliah. Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana Naruto terus mengikutinya kemanapun selama satu minggu karena ia menolak keinginan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk menjadi tutornya di salah satu mata kuliah.

_"Aku tidak begitu pandai, kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengajarimu."_

_ "Kau sudah lebih dari cukup, _senpai. _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan mengikuti jadwalmu. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk."_

Keengganan Naruto untuk meninggalkannya membuat Sasuke menyerah dan bersedia mengajari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu di waktu dan tempat yang ia tentukan. Jika awalnya ia mengira Naruto akan menolak (karena ia meminta tutorial dilaksanakan di malam hari), ternyata ia salah besar. Kegiatan tutorial yang pada awalnya hanya terfokus pada materi pelajaran perlahan-lahan ditambah dengan percakapan ringan dan kadang acara makan malam bersama yang membuat hubungan mereka kian dekat.

Berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mereka yang mengenal Naruto, pemuda itu pada kenyataannya tidak seberisik yang mereka katakan. Naruto bisa membaca situasi dengan baik. Dia tahu kapan dia bisa membuka mulutnya dan kapan ia harus diam, membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua. Dia tahu kapan dia bisa melemparkan godaan dan dia tahu kapan dia harus meminta maaf.

Singkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang Uchiha Sasuke kenal amat sangat jauh lebih baik dari yang orang lain ketahui.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membelikan _cake _itu dan mengirimkannya ke rumah orang tuaku."

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar?"

"Tentu! Kau anak yang baik."

Pujian yang disertai usapan lembut di bagian belakang kepalanya membuat Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher pemuda di pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang sang kekasih dan menghirup harum _shampoo _yang menguar dari rambut pirang sang Uzumaki dalam diam.

Naruto yang ia kenal berbeda dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang dan Sasuke bersyukur karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu. Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto tidak ragu untuk membuka sekaligus memperlihatkan diri padanya.

_"Long day?"_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan sang Uzumaki yang masih mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya perlahan, membuat semua ketegangan yang melingkupinya sejak ia selesai menuliskan alamat yang akan dituju _cake _yang dimaksud Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"You're my A.N.G.E.L, putting a smile on my face when I'm sad. No matter what anyone says, it's you. You melt my heart, I love you. Cause you'll always be my…"_

Senyum yang sempat hilang dari bibir sang Uchiha kembali terlihat ketika senandung pelan Naruto sampai ke telinganya. Ia tidak tahu darimana Naruto bisa mengetahui lagu yang sebenarnya menggunakan bahasa asing itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah berhenti menggumankannya kapanpun—terutama saat mereka sedang memiliki momen seperti sekarang.

_"No matter what they say, I'mma hold you closer…"_

Sasuke membiarkan yang melingkar di lehernya sedikit mengerat, membuatnya merasa tenang dan terkendali.

Uzumaki Naruto yang Uchiha Sasuke kenal amat sangat jauh lebih baik dari yang orang lain ketahui—Uchiha Sasuke yang Uzumaki Naruto kenal juga pada kenyataannya amat sangat jauh lebih baik dari yang orang lain ketahui.

Berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto dengar dari banyak orang yang mengenal Sasuke, pemuda itu pada kenyataannya tidak sedingin yang mereka katakan. Sasuke bisa membaca perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan baik. Dia tahu kapan dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dan kapan ia harus berhenti, memberikan kesempatan kepada orang lain melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia tahu kapan dia bisa melemparkan tatapan tajam dan dia tahu kapan dia harus menutup mulut, membiarkan orang lain meluapkan emosi mereka tanpa berniat membalas sama sekali.

Gumaman sang Uchiha yang mengikuti melodi lagu yang sedang ia senandungkan membuat Naruto mengulaskan senyum. Keadaan mereka berdua jauh dari kata 'baik' setelah mereka memutuskan untuk memberitahu keluarga mereka berdua mengenai hubungan yang mereka miliki. Naruto tidak akan melupakan tatapan marah dari mata ayahnya dan juga ayah sang kekasih. Ia tidak akan melupakan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya dari mata ibunya dan ibu sang kekasih. Ia tidak merasa mampu melupakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu orang tua mereka berdua bersama satu tahun yang lalu.

Mereka berdua mungkin sudah lebih dewasa dibanding saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka tidak membutuhkan orang tua mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang membuat mereka bisa bisa menghidupi kehidupan mereka, tapi mereka tidak memiliki orang tua yang biasanya selalu mengusap bahu mereka atau membelai rambut mereka saat masa sulit datang. Sekarang mereka hanya memiliki diri mereka sendiri dan hanya bisa bersandar pada satu sama lain saat sesuatu terjadi.

"Apa kau merindukan mereka? Berapa lama mereka sudah menikah?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, menatap wajah tenang lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap kedua kelopak mata sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukan mereka," akunya tenang. "Mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua puluh lima tahun. Apa menurutmu kita bisa menyamai rekor itu?"

Senyum tipis yang diperlihatkan Sasuke membuat gerak jari sang Uzumaki terhenti beberapa detik. Kali ini Naruto mengusap dahi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba? Kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya."

"Hm."

Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam dari jendela kamar apartemen mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahi karena ia belum menghangatkan makanan untuk makan malam dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat menjauh darinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa kau merindukan mereka? Orang tua dan kakakmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk merindukan Itachi. Dia terlalu menyebalkan untuk kurindukan."

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengingat dengan jelas saat dimana ia diperkenalkan dengan lelaki yang dibicarakan Sasuke saat mereka masih di universitas. Itachi mungkin terlihat sama dinginnya dengan sang adik, tapi lelaki yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu pada kenyataannya lebih terbuka dan mudah diajak bicara.

"Dia akan memukulmu dengan gulungan koran kalau sampai perkataan tadi sampai ke telinganya."

Sasuke mendengus geli membayangkan kebiasaan yang memang dimiliki Itachi sejak dulu. Mereka mungkin sama-sama pendiam, tapi kakakknya tidak pernah ragu untuk memulai pertengkaran kekanakan dengannya. Lelaki itu masih mengirimkan pesan singkat walaupun mereka dilarang bertemu oleh kedua orang tua mereka dan Sasuke berterima kasih karena Itachi masih memberitahukan keadaan kediaman Uchiha walaupun secara diam-diam.

"Aku juga akan mengirimkan _cake _di hari ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuamu, 'Suke. _Cake _apa yang mereka sukai?"

Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Naruto yang ada di atas dadanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Berbeda dengan sang Uzumaki yang bisa membicarakan orang tuanya dengan mudah, Sasuke masih kesulitan membahas kedua orang yang sudah tak lagi menganggap keberadaannya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Naruto selama beberapa saat.

"…kurasa mereka tidak akan keberatan jika kau mengirimkan _cake_ tiramisu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan _cake _tiramisu kalau begitu!"

Saat mereka hendak tidur, Naruto kadang mengatakan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat kedua orang tuanya bisa menerima mereka berdua.

"_Aku akan meminta _haha_ memasak karena kau harus mencicipi masakan yang dia buat. Ah, aku juga akan mengajak _chichi_ memancing atau mendaki gunung. Kau bisa pergi berdua dengannya agar kalian bisa saling mengenal dengan baik karena aku melakukan hal itu dengannya dan itu selalu berhasil mempererat hubungan kami."_

Sasuke bisa menebak kalau kekasihnya tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ia bersyukur karena Naruto membayangkan hal itu untuknya.

_"Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamarmu, jadi aku akan meminta ijin agar kedua orang tuamu mengijinkanku menginap. Aku ingin mencicipi masakan ibumu dan bermain _shogi _dengan ayahmu. Hmm, aku juga sepertinya akan mendekati _niisan, _mencari tahu cerita tentang masa kecilmu yang bisa kugunakan sebagai bahan _blackmail._"_

Mereka tidak tahu kapan semua hal itu akan terjadi, tapi Naruto tidak takut untuk membayangkan dan merencakan semuanya. Pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak pernah lelah membayangkan hal baru dan membuat rencana baru, sementara Sasuke tidak pernah lelah tersenyum dan berdoa agar keinginan mereka bisa terwujud.

"Kau tahu akau mencintaimu kan, _Teme?"_

Pertanyaan dengan panggilan yang hanya ditujukan padanya itu membuat Sasuke membuka mata. Sepasang mata biru yang tepat ada di hadapannya membuat ia melembutkan pandangan.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kapan semuanya bermula dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Ia berdoa semoga ia tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan apa yang ia pilih. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menarik bagian belakang leher lawan bicaranya sebelum mengecup bibir sang Uzumaki selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke tahu semuanya tidak akan berakhir di sini, masih ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi dan berbagai kejadian yang akan mereka hadapi. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain, mereka hanya bisa bergantung pada satu sama lain, tapi itu tidak berarti ia berniat melepaskan apa yang ia miliki. Itu tidak berarti ia akan melepaskan pemuda yang selama ini selalu memberikan pelukan dan ciuman hangat padanya. Ia membiarkan Naruto menarik kepala dan memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Pandangannya masih tertuju lurus pada sepasang mata beriris biru yang tidak pernah redup.

_"You'll always be mine."_

Tawa yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke mengulaskan senyum. Celoteh sang Uzumaki mengenai kesalahan dari lirik yang ia bisikkan hanya ia balas dengan anggukkan pelan dan usapan lembut di punggung tangan yang masih ia genggam. Ia yakin Naruto tahu kalau tanpa ia katakana pun ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang sengaja ia hapus dari lirik lagu itu.

_'You will always be my… angel.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__cheesy, akh why is this so cheesy! *hid myself inside a cave*. _Ditulis dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Wow. Singkat, semoga bisa dimengerti dan bisa dirasakan(?) dengan baik ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**p.s: **_it's Korean, I know, but you can check out the song. It's good (if you ask me)._


End file.
